Bed of Roses' A Song fic
by V the Happy Lurker
Summary: A nice little bit of sweetness for all you 3x4 addicts out there. From Trowa's P.O.V.Mild yoai and shouenai


Good *fill in appropriate time here!* to you! This is your everloving authoress, V-chan, here to present you with a little sugary treat... A [according to my mother] very well written songfic from our favorite uni-bang Gundam pilot's POV. Hopefully, this will tide you all over will I finish up "GW does 'Dracula'!" part 3. So pop in that Bon Jovi tape and ENJOY! 

_***WARNING*** Mild yoai and sappy-ness lay ahead..._

## "Bed of Roses"

  


##### _A songfic inspired by Bon Jovi's 'Bed of Roses'_

_Sitting here wasting the moonlight,   
At this old piano...   
This morning I don't know...   
'Cause a bottle of vodka still lays in my hand,   
And some blonde gave me nightmares,   
To think that you're still in my bed...   
While I dream about movies   
They won't make of me when I'm dead..._

"Quatre..." Trowa sighed, clutching the pillow closer. He could feel his small body as he dreamed of his dear lover... But the alarm's harsh cry woke him form that blissful dream. 

_ With an ironclad fist,   
I wake up...   
French kiss the morning. _

Groggily, Trowa stumbles into the bathroom. Even a warm shower didn't ease the pain as he dried himself off and slipped his pants on. He sat on the edge of the bed and dialed that often called number again.   
"Hello?" Quatre softly answered.   
"Good morning little one," He purred. In spite of his aching head, he smiled. "You don't know how badly I miss you." 

_ While some marching band keeps   
It's own beat in my head   
While we're talkin'   
About all of the things that I long to believe   
About LOVE, the TRUTH, and what you mean to me.   
And the truth is... _

**"Baby, you're all that I need."** Trowa mumured lovingly before they said goodbye. 

_ I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses...   
For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails!   
Oooooooh... I wanna be just as close as   
The Holy Ghost is.   
And lay you down...   
On a bed of roses......_

"Trowa," Catherine leaned against the doorframe as she looked in on him. "It's time to help finish packing up."   
He nodded a slipped his shirt on as he headed outside. 

_ Well I'm so far away   
Every step that I take   
Is on my way home... _

"We're stopping here for the night." Catherine said, pulling into the hotel parking lot.   
"Alright." He got of the truck and walked toward a pay phone. 

_ A king's ransom in dimes   
I'd give each night   
To see through this pay phone.   
Still I run outta time,   
Or it's hard to get through   
To the bird on the wire   
Which brings me back to you _

Anxiously, he listens to the rings until finally someone picks up. "Quatre?" He asks breathlessly.   
"Trowa?" Replied the sweet, gentle voice. "I thought you'd be heading for West Virgina by now."   
"I am. We've just stop for the night."   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes." Trowa smiled. "I'll always be alright as long as you care, little one. God only knows what I'd give to see you right now."   
"I know, kitten." He sighed. "I know." 

_ I just close my eyes and whisper, _

**"Baby, my love is true."** He leaned against the side of the booth. _**"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses..."**_ As he sang, Quatre quietly joined in. _**"For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails. Ooooooh...I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is... And lay you down..."** _

On a bed of rose.

He waited until Catherine was asleep before slipping out of the room. 'Sis is going to kill me for this.' He thought drily. 'But it's just the only way to get some peace tonight.'   
The bar was almost empty. It was a quarter till 3 as he ordered some Southern Comfort.   
A young woman down the bar turns toward Trowa and smiles sweetly. 

_ Well, this hotel bar hangover's   
Whiskey's gone dry   
The bartender gets me another   
And she's givin' me the eye...   
Well, I might have said yeah...   
But I laughed so hard   
I think I died!   
{BRIDGE}_

"I can't beleive you went out drinking again!"   
"I'm sorry." His throat was dry and he could still taste the liqour on his breathe.   
"Please Trowa," As she spoke, Catherine helped him into the cab. "Promise me you'll stop doing this. Or at least tell me first."   
"Okay." was all he managed before leaning back and dozing off. 

_ Now as you close your eyes   
Know I'll be thinking about you... _

As he put the finishing touches on his make-up, Trowa's thoughts weren't on the show, or the crowd gathered outside. All he thought about was the fair angel he had left behind. 

_ While my mistress,   
She calls me to stand in her spotlight again... _

"Come on, Trowa." Catherine called. "We're up!"   
Slowly he rose and walked out to take his place in the spotlight again as the crowds cheered. 

_ Tonight I won't be alone   
But you know that don't mean   
I'm not lonely... _

Exhausted, Trowa stood before the sink and wiped away the caked on clown face. Stripping off his costume, he stepped into a warm bath. Washing away the sweat and grim, he slipped down into the water. He half-dozed, soaking away to soreness in his muscles. Pleasently fuzzy, he looked at the gold band on his finger. He closed his eyes and remembered a song he heard long age. Softly, he began to singing, half to himself... _**"I've got nothing to prove, for it's you that I'd die to defend!"**_ Half to his angel.   
_**"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses... For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails! Ooooooh... I wanna be just as close as, The Holy Ghost is! And lay you down..."**

Woooooooooaaah....   
I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses!   
For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails!   
I wanna be just as close as   
The Holy Ghost is!   
And lay you down...   
On a bed of roses.

_

Thank you for reading this. Please, review so I can know what you think of it!   
Ja-na, 

V-chan 


End file.
